Life Of Ginji
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Ginji the nine tails Ayakashi he always thought that life was going to be just fine. That was until Aoi and Odanna get a divorce and what came next for him would not only change his life forever but also show that his new home will be what he's been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

What Life Is Like

By Ginji

Now when it comes to life itself sometimes it can be quite unpredictable to say the least.

And I say that because i'm a nine tailed fox Ayakashi and really I don't mind that at all and man i'm already used to it so why not honestly.

Of course some would say that it's crazy for me to be in the Spirit Verse but yes that did happen to me but more that later.

And yes sometimes I wish life would be just fair but that wouldn't be what I was hoping for then really I don't know what else will.

But before I do get into that allow me to show you what my life is like in the Kakuriyo also known as the Bed and Breakfast For Spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Working At The Kakuriyo

By Ginji

Now what I do at the Kakuriyo is that I run a restaurant called the Moonflower and yet it doesn't get any customers which is a bit disappointing because I do the best that I can and yet no one is able to see what I have to offer.

I then asked Aoi to be the chef of the restaurant after I did taste her human style food and really I knew she would be perfect for the restaurant.

Of course I do have a close relationship with Odanna because yes when I turn into a boy I can actually trick him into getting me treats and no I don't think he minds that so much at all.

I did use to know Ranmaru and I also worked at Orio-ya but I left after I disapproved of him bossing the staff around but we then reconciled and yes with Aoi here I seriously thought that life here was going to be just fine for me.

And yes that was what I once thought back then but then something bad happened and it would change everything that I once knew here forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Divorce

By Ginji

It all began when Aoi and Odanna got into quite a heated argument that got so bad that the other servants and I were worried that our jobs would be in trouble if this got worse.

And it did when she then announced that she wants a divorce and yes he did try to convince her that he did care about her but she wasn't even convinced about that at all.

So she then left and sadly she never came back from that moment forward.

And man her leaving this place was probably the worst punch in the stomach we ever felt and honestly I wish this wouldn't have happened if Odanna would be a better husband to Aoi.

But now there's nothing we can do because if Aoi would've left then that would mean our jobs are done for.

And of course Odanna didn't realize that until it was too late and now I don't know where me and the other servants will go next because our future here will not come.

Oh and wherever I go next I do hope I can make it work for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Going To The Spirit Verse

By Ginji

Then the next day came and Odanna then announced that I will be leaving to be in the Spirit Verse and yes I was a bit uncertain about that because I didn't know what to do.

But of course he had no choice left and so I then left the Kakuriyo and I was now was about to become a resident in the Spirit Verse.

And yes when I was finally there I had to be a handsome man because sadly my other things that I can turn into are sadly gone so I had to make it work for me.

Once I was finally there I really wasn't sure where I would be going but then I saw a dark colored dressed figure in front of me and I then knew it was for me.

And what came next would change my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Being Elias' Apprentice

By Ginji

He then introduced himself as Elias and he would make me his apprentice and really I didn't mind that at all.

And since he was there waiting for me and he then knew I was going to be quite special in the future and he also knew I was ready to be his apprentice.

Oh and since he was good friends with The Blue Knight I would often hear about Wyatt and his friends saving the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave.

And once I started hearing about that oh boy it gave me something I haven't had in a long time: hope for the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing About Wyatt And His Friends

By Ginji

After I heard the rescue story I then knew they were my heroes and man my curiosity for them only got better.

And when I was at Mr. Snowman's party to honor them it was like meeting a celebrity and man just seeing them being honored for their bravery is incredible to say the least.

Oh and Elias also knew they were what the Spirit Verse has been missing for so long: something we can all look up to.

And man they were so amazing when they tell stories because it feels like they know how to tell a story.

Now i'm going to be honest they are so amazing to hear about but what I didn't know was that Elias had a surprise for me and what came next would show that they truly are the most amazing group of friends to be around with.


	7. Chapter 7

My Surprise

By Ginji

Elias then told me to close my eyes and I did and I wasn't even sure what was going to happen.

Then he calls in Wyatt and when I then opened my eyes Wyatt was finally there and Elias then told me that I would be spending time with him and his friends.

And yes that was the best surprise I ever had and really this was going to be the most exciting moment of my life.

Oh and when I did spend time with them oh man it was probably the best thing I would ever do.


	8. Chapter 8

Spending Time With Wyatt And His Friends

By Ginji

Once I was finally in the Enchanted Forest it was truly the most amazing place i've been to and I say that because i've never been to a place that is so beautiful and amazing in the first place.

And as I was getting used to being around Wyatt and his friends I then knew they are the best role models for anyone who needs one and they are the perfect example of how they are so kind and accepting of others.

Oh and Wyatt then showed me the forest and man it was awesome because he knew what this place was like according to him and really I wish I could be here.

And maybe I could live here with Elias because I refuse to leave him because he has been family to me and that i'll never leave his side ever.


	9. Chapter 9

What I Learnt From Them

By Ginji

Now when I was with them I learnt so much in life.

I learnt to embrace who I really am and also to forgive myself for the mistakes of the past.

Also I learnt to always be myself and be proud of who I really am.

And finally I learnt to always be ready for the future because really the future will be quite unpredictable to say the least.

Oh and honestly their advice was so well needed right now of rme because coming to the Spirit Verse is now starting to become a great idea after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Moving To The Enchanted Forest

By Ginji

Now Elias then announced that we are now moving to the Enchanted Forest because he just wanted to be closer to nature and that was totally fine with me since now I can finally see Wyatt and his friends.

And when we did get there I could tell that they just got Danny Kendall and Buddy to Level 10 and they are now Spirit Masters and that's okay because I always knew they were going to have new students to teach.

Oh and yes they really are lucky to have Wyatt and his friends as their teachers and man I don't think they aren't so bad because I knew they were going to be here.

But don't worry our relationship won't get worse instead it'll only get better from now on.

And really I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.


	11. Chapter 11

What Comes Next

By Ginji

Now as for the future well really i'm not so sure because honestly the future is going to be quite unpredictable to say the least.

But I do know this: with me Wyatt Danny Kendall and Buddy together then really we got nothing to lose at all.

And boy whatever comes next for us we'll go through it together and that's the way we like it.

THE END.


End file.
